hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
TIMELINE V8
TIMELINE 1959 * Hunter Roth Chambers was born on October 22nd, 1958, at Hallingvale Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Melinda Chambers, a barmaid of Irish heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1960 1961 1962 * 1963 * 1964 * 1965 * 1966 * 1967 * 1968 *Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Isaac walked away with $3,000,000. * Invested in the confectionery company Tallasell Incorporated '''with creator Franklin Myers. 1969 * 1970 * 1971 * 1972 *Enrolled in Vic Dan High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1973 * 1974 * 1975 *Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California. 1976 *Attended Olbund High. 1977 *Graduated high school. 1978 *Founded adult film studio '''Southern Passion Films. 1979 * 1980 * 1981 *Founded the M.A.I.N. Defense School with friends and fellow martial arts/combat sports practitioners Marcus Feenley, Adrian Wong & Nelson McCann. * The school was started due to Isaac and the others believing there was a problem with many martial arts schools within California and other schools across the rest of the U.S.A. The problem, in there eyes, was that they believed that no one style was the "absolute" style for defense, and yet many styles and schools claimed to have the "definitive" style. Also, they felt many moves and techniques used in self defense were not practical. * When the school was started, the four did so with with two intentions: *# To teach techniques and moves that they themselves believed were practical in situations that called for a person to defend themselves physically. *# To create a school/system that adapted and changed. While they brought to the curriculum moves and techniques they thought were practical, they believed they should throw away or attempt to alter a technique if it proved to be impractical. To keep teaching something that doesn't work would be a waste of time. Also, they encouraged their students to speak their thoughts and opinions regarding techniques, and to share any ideas of their own that they had. * Throughout 75, 76 & 77, Marcus, Adrian, Isaac & Nelson were routinely challenged by martial arts/self defense instructors and masters, some of whom operated their own schools. Some of these people issued challenges purely out of insult, believing the four men viewed themselves as superior to older more established schools and practitioners. Others did so due to a belief of theft, as the four openly stated that they borrowed from various styles numerous techniques they though were practical. * The four accepted all challenges and in doing so developed a reputation as strong, skilled martial artists. The challengers at first were locals of San Francisco but soon people from all across the state stepped forward and eventually people from throughout America issued challenges. The four eventually amassed a total of 104 challenges, with 104 victories. 1982 * 1983 * 1984 *Involved in an altercation with heavyweight boxing champion Martin 'Teacher' Grades inside of a nightclub. According to witnesses Grades instigated the argument and threw the first punch, however it was Hunter to apparently got the best of the incident, knocking Grades to the ground. *Grades issued a challenge to Hunter to face him in the ring. To the surprise of many Hunter agreed to the fight. *During the lead up to the fight Grades was loud and boisterous and repeatedly bad-mouthed and ridiculed Hunter, who in turn was calm, well-spoken and spoke no ill of Grades. *The fight finally took place and was scheduled for ten three minute rounds. The first two rounds were largely uneventful with Grades throwing more punches and combos, though they mostly failed to connect. Round three was the final round and was dominated by Hunter, who without warning exploded on Grades within seconds of the bell. Grades was forced to clinch and retreat to avoid Hunter's attacks but the latter pressed him, eventually knocking him out with three powerful strikes to the head. Grades had to be taken from the ring on a stretcher and was immediately rushed to the hospital. He was diagnosed with ? 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 *Founded Ivory Lion Productions. 1991 * 1992 *Released film [[Wynlow|'Wynlow']]. 1993 *Released film Towerfolk. 1994 *Released film MO. 1995 * Released film Towerfolk 2. 1996 * Released film War of Giants. 1997 *Released film Ginwater: Something Hellish This Way Comes. 1998 * 1999 *Released film Estate. 2000 *In 2000, Lincoln initiated what he referred to as Project Rebuild. The goal of the project was to rebuild and expand the failing town of Marble Green, a 9,390 acre town that had fallen into despair after it's major employer moved its major businesses elsewhere in the country. *Lincoln began by investing considerable money into local infrastructure and businesses. He upgraded many of the services within the town, including the Fire Department, Police Department, schools, hospitals, retirement homes, age/disability care facilities, public transport, etc. Essentially, he improved the quality of what the townsfolk were working with. This was no guarantee of restoring the towns former level of quality but Hunter knew that that would come down to the citizens adaption and treatment of the investments. *He also made it a priority to enhance the over all visual appeal of the town. He did this by repairing roads and accompanying signs, planting trees, repairing and creating gardens, repairing and sprucing up old/damaged/abandoned buildings, tidying the streets, etc. *One of the most ambitious things Hunter undertook during the project was the creation and development of Marble Green College. It was the towns first ever institute for learning beyond high school. *Lincoln also purchased thousands of surrounding acres of land to add to the town's size, pushing it to 14,085 acres. *Lincoln also knew and acknowledged that that most significant objective would be to get the local population to get on board with the project and to see value within it. But above all, he wanted to restore the pride which the town used to boast. 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * Released RAM. 2015 * Released Summons & Headless. * Released Soar. 2016 * Released RAM 2: City Wolf. * Released Dead Suburban. 2017 * Released Hundreds. * Released Mantis. 2018 * Released RAM 3: Mintlace. 2019 * Released Lann Force. * Released Too Strange. 2020 * Released RAM VS Alive. 2021 * Released Standing Tiger. 2022 * 2023 * Released Bizarre: The Pack. 2024 * Released Bizarre: Chaotic Pursuit. ? 2010 * Soar (SOAR/Adyla Tasmee) * Dead Suburban (DEAD/Leslie Topper) 2011 * RAM 2 (RAM, CITY WOLF/Marcus Fowler, MR SEE) * Toplost (TOPLOST/Lance Garret) 2012 * Mantis (MANTIS/Ying Lau) * Little 3 (DEE, MEE, BEE) 2013 * RAM 3: MINTLACE (CAVE/Morgan Benson, SHADOWSTROKER/Kathryn Ballad, RAM, SUMMONS, CITY WOLF, DEAD, SOAR, TOPLOST, MANTIS, BEE, DEE, MEE) * SUMMONS (SUMMONS/Patricia Thistle, ASHES/Anthony Chen, CHAINS/Hector Alvarez HUNDREDS/Michiko Suzuki, ENCASED/?, STANDING TIGER) 2014 * Ashes (ASHES) * Chains (CHAINS) 2015 * Too Strange (CAVE, SHADOWSTROKER, SUMMONS) * Hundreds (HUNDREDS) 2016 * RAM 4 (RAM, ALIVE/Olivia Dhyme) * Encased (ENCASED) 2017 * Standing Tiger (STANDING TIGER) * Lann Force (ORBWEAVER/ Abigail Harring, GLASSMAKER/Kyle Dylan, BLUESMOKE/Richard Willmott, BIG SMART/Mitchell Harvey, KITTY/Tabitha Glen, BEAR, BRASS/Clayton Roth, ?/Richard Booth, CONCRETE RED, LEADSHOT, SHEDS, FURY BLUE, LONG SLASH, GRIMDOLINE)